vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Yoshina
Summary Asuka Yoshina is a character from Psyren. He is the father of the protagonist Ageha Yoshina. In the future, he teaches Ageha and Sakurako how to use the ultimate form of PSI, Nova. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Asuka Yoshina Origin: Psyren Gender: Male Age: 47 Classification: Astronomer, PSI User Powers and Abilities: Statistics Amplification (via Rise which grants Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Nova which further increases the potency of his PSI powers), Gravity Manipulation (can manipulate gravity within his Astral Space to immobilise enemies while lightening himself yet increasing the weight of his attacks to make them hit harder), Forcefield Creation (only those he allows can enter his Astral Space, including their attacks, allowing it to serve as a defensive forcefield by simply not allowing their attacks to get near him) Statistics Reduction(can halve an enemy's power within his Astral Space), Martial Arts(took a crash course in karate that made him more skilled than his son), Pain Manipulation (can transfer the spark of Nova energy to others in 2% of their cells, which causes them incredible pain), Time Manipulation(can slow down the flow of time within his Astral Space through gravitational singularities, stretching 20 hours into 100 hours. Unconsciously uses this power on himself to achieve Longevity by slowing his aging), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Existence Erasure (activating Nova entails the existing ties between body and soul being destroyed. Is able to use Nova which works on a cellular and spiritual level, and can erase a person's existence if they are unable to control it) Attack Potency: Small Country Level (when using Nova, Asuka was able to easily beat Junas - who should be comparable to Frederica Tenjuin - into submission, only losing because the time limit of Nova ran out) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (reacted to Junas's attack) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (as a Nova user, he should be superior to Kagetora who could lift large pieces of rubble) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Likely Small Country Level (was never actually hit, but increasing strength through Rise and Nova increase durability comparatively) Stamina: Low in intensive combat, he can only maintain Nova for a short period of time, after which he is exhausted and reduced to the power of a normal human until he can recover. High outside of combat, as he was able to maintain his Nova form and Astral Space Gravitational Singularity for 100 hours straight. Range: Tens of meters via Astral Space Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. Was an astronomer for the National Aerospace Science Laboratory of a high enough level to access top-secret information about the Ouroborous meteor. Discovered how to use Nova by combining the other three types of PSI. Learned enough about karate from a crash course to outmatch his son who had a lot more experience in fights. Weaknesses: Can only maintain Nova form for a short time before becoming exhausted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nova:' A fourth "secret" form of PSI that integrates the prior three types of Rise, Burst and Trance to physically and spiritually merge the user with their PSI down to the cellular level. The result is a being that cannot truly be called human anymore, and an explosive increase to their PSI power. *'Astral Space:' Asuka creates a space filled with images of stars and celestial bodies for a few meters around him, increasing to around 20m when using Nova. Within this space, he is capable of manipulating gravity without limit, increasing his enemy's weight to immobilize them, reducing the power of their abilities by 50%, increasing the weight of his attacks to increase their force, while otherwise decreasing his own weight to allow himself to move faster and with more agility. Only that which he allows within the space can enter it, allowing it to act as an effective forcefield by not allowing attacks within. **'Gravitational Singularity:' By manipulating gravity at the speed of light, Asuka can speed up time within his Astral Space, multiplying the time within the space by 5 in comparison to the time outside. He used this to give Ageha and Sakurako time to master Nova. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Psyren Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6